secuestro por obsesión
by tamini
Summary: lo perdi todo en un momento mi vida , la mujer que amo y con quien me casaría, mis amigos y mi familia todo por su obsesión, sera que mi vida ya acabo y no hay nada mas que hacer?
1. Chapter 1

Secuestro por obsesión

Un día soleado espectacular tan hermoso pensé que iba a ser el mejor día del mundo el mas maravilloso de mi vida… se suponía que hoy me iba a casar con el chico de mis sueños con ese que he amado desde siempre y que seriamos felices pero en vez de eso estoy en mi casa encerrado en mi cuarto mientras escucho la voz de mi hermano a través de la puerta

-te prometo que lo voy a encontrar y le voy ha hacer pagar por esto -decía mientras tocaba mi puerta- pero no vallas a hacer nada malo en tu estado no estaría bien

Si en i estado… es verdad estoy embarazada a mis 18 años estoy embarazada de ese idiota que me dejo plantada en el altar pero si tengo muy en claro que este hijo o hija que espero no tiene la culpa de nada y yo no voy a impedir que venga al mundo… si eso es no voy a permitirme que el hecho de que el me aya abandonado afecte a este niño con o sin su padre este niño vendrá al mundo y me asegurare de darle todo lo que quiera todo el amor y la felicidad que yo perdí cuando el me abandono.-pensaba mientras me acurrucaba en mi cama-

-no quiero, no quiero hermano -dije-

-no quieres que, no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez tienes que seguir tienes que vivir no le des el gusto a nadie de verte tan destruida-

Me dirigí a la puerta que abrí y vi a mi hermano con una cara de preocupación en su rostro le dije

-no te preocupes hermano no voy a hacer nada malo no quiero que lo busques no quiero que sepa que estoy embarazada no quiero que me arrebate a este niño-

-Amu, estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres-

-si hermano -le respondí muy segura de mi misma- voy a cuidar a este niño o niña y le voy a dar todo el amor que una vez fue para el -levante mi mirada hacia el rostro de mi hermano- así que por favor no le busques no vayas a por el porque entonces puede que el quiera quitarme lo único que me dejo

-esta bien después de lo que izo no se merece saber nada e incluso si algún día le volvemos a ver no le deberás nada después de todo no es algo que tu ayas decidido ocultar el fue quien se alejo de esto no tu la que le quito algo el en verdad no se merece saberlo -dijo mi hermano con una mirada mas tranquila y protectora

Cap I

Bueno esta es mi historia… a si me olvide me llamo Amu Hinamori tengo 18 años y me enamore de un tonto que creí amable y cariñoso, pero que al final me abandono, el era un artista muy conocido, su nombre a si el es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, si ese es el nombre de un chico muy famoso desde sus 15, ahora mismo tiene 23, pero aun si su carrera no fue solo una de esas que solo dura mientras el artista es joven, bueno aunque realmente debería dejar de pensar en el y concentrarme en salir adelante, pero supongo que quieren saber como Termine así bueno les contare cuando cumplí mis 17 años el fue uno de los invitados de la fiesta tan solo imagínense una chico lindo, alto, peliazul ,ojos zafiro, mirada amable, el era un gran amigo de mi hermano, pero era la primera vez que nos veíamos enseguida me enamore de el empezamos a vernos a salir 1 año después nosotros ya éramos novios a pesar de no haber llegado a "ese" punto todavía , pero hace aproximadamente 1 mes Salí con Ikuto y nos dejamos llevar, termine siendo perfectamente seducida por un chico que me ofreció el cielo, para Luego quitármelo todo de golpe, me prometió que nos casaríamos, para al final dejarme en el altar esperando, estando en la iglesia me desmaye ,cosa que preocupo machísimo a mi hermano, su nombre, a si me hermano se llama Kukai , Kukai Hinamori me llevo al hospital y ahora se que estoy embarazada de un idiota, que me abandono, y que desgraciadamente todavía no puedo odiar, y no solo eso creo que a pesar de todo sigo perdidamente enamorada de el, pero si me viniera a buscar para divertirse definitivamente le diría que no, o por lo menos me gustaría poder hacerlo aunque, Devi haber previsto esto, después de todo nadie de su familia sabia sobre "nosotros", Devi haberme esperado esta traición, supongo que ahora el debería estar por ahí con quien sabe cuanta mujeres divirtiéndose, de lo lindo mientras yo estoy aquí desolada por el pero no pienso dejar que a este niño o niña que todavía no nace la afecte mi humor tengo que recuperarme para poder cuidarte mi bebe, tu que eres lo único que me dejo bueno ese idiota.

8 meses después en algún hospital

-Puja señora, puja -remitía otra vez un doctor-

-ahh -dije con dolor mientras pensaba que el trabajo de parto no era cosa sencilla-

Después de unas cuantas horas desperté y hay estaba mi hermano y el doc

-felicidades señorita-

-fueron niños o niñas -dije porque sabia que esperaba gemelos pero no sabia el sexo-

-ambos -respondió mi hermano- ahora es la madre de una niña y un niño muy lindos deberías estar orgullosa como los vas a llamar -me pregunto mientras vi. a unas enfermeras acercarse con mis bebes-

En ese momento comprendí que ellos serian la luz de mis ojos a partir de ahora que a pesar de todo no me arrepentía de haber conocido a Ikuto porque a pesar de todo por el ahora tenia a mis lindo hijos

Han pasado 16 años desde el nacimiento de mis hijos y ellos han crecido sus nombres ellos son Hikaru y Hikari Hinamori es gracioso cada vez que presento a mis hijo no puedo evitar pensar el hecho de que sus nombre sonarían mejor con el apellido Tsukiyomi(a mi parecer sonarían mejor así por cierto eso nombres se leen como si estuvieran escritos con j) aunque ya no tenia ningún caso pensar en eso, en estos años me convertí en una artista y me la pasaba viajando de aquí para allá pero siempre con mis bebes que ya no son tan bebes, Hikaru bueno para ser sincera el es muy mono adorable y apasionado sobre todo por la música y por su padre que ni siquiera sabe que es su padre el caso es que aunque en 16 años nadie a sabido nada de Ikuto en lo que al mundo del espectáculo se refiere al aun tiene muchísimos fans, entre ellos si mi lindo hijo que lo considera su ídolo, su modelo a seguir en cuanto a la música, y Hikari ella es modelo y actriz a su edad es muy reconocida ellos entraron a ese mundo a muy corta edad, Hikari es muy linda segura y audaz, y muy pero muy astuta podría resolver cualquier enigma que se le pasara por en frente sin importar que o quien sea el responsable en mi opinión si carrera en el mundo del espectáculo no funcionara seria una gran detective

Hikaru POV

Hola me llamo Hikaru Fair tengo 16 años de edad y soy cantante ahora mismo mi representante esta hablando con alguien muy importante pero eso no es lo que me importa ahora mismo estoy en el lugar donde Ikuto Tsukiyomi inicio su carrera cuando tenia mi edad le llamaban el príncipe y era tan famoso aunque no se porque se desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero no saben aparentemente me van a contratar para hacer un homenaje a Ikuto-sempai seria grandioso poder cantar su música esa que el mismo compuso seguramente con el corazón, todo el mundo dice que me parezco a el pero no lo creo aun me falta muchísimo para ser la mitad de lo que el fue Daria mi vida por poder conocerlo hablar con el. -en ese momento alguien me saco de mis pensamientos-

-Hikaru-kun te tengo buenas noticias tu vas a hacer el homenaje a Ikuto tsukiyomi -dijo mi manager sonriendo-

-En, en serio yo voy a… voy a cantar las canciones de IKuto-sempai para todos -dije casi atónito no podía creerlo no podía ser mas feliz yo iba a poder decir al mundo orgullosamente lo mucho que amaba la música de mi preciado "SEMPAI" e iba a homenajearlo estaba casi brincando de la alegría- eres increíble Michel -por cierto ese el nombre de mi manager -

-No es necesario que me lo agradezca -dijo el muy orgulloso-

-por cierto -dije recordando algo- mama dijo que si querías podías venir a cenar -le dije sonriendo-

-Nunca rechazaría una invitación de parte de tu madre

Nos fuimos Hacia mi casa eran alrededor de las 6:00 pm y por suerte mi mama ya estaba hay lo primero que hice fue saludar a mi madre y a mi hermana.

-ya llegue -dije muy sonriente-

-Que bueno que llegas Hikaru -me dijo mama con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Ah, hola Hikaru -me dijo mi hermana volteando hacia mi- porque tan feliz

-se me nota mucho -dije con esa sonrisa que nadie conseguirá borrarme del rostro- es que me escogieron para darle un Homenaje a Ikuto Tsukiyomi voy a cantar enfrente de todos las canciones de Ikuto-sempai me escogieron a mi -dije mientras brincoteaba de la felicidad- jamás fui tan feliz de que esas personas de las disqueras dijeran que me parezco tanto a el

(Ahora narra Hikari-Chan)

Estaba feliz por mi hermano siempre que en su carrera hacia algo que tenia que ver con Ikuto Tsukiyomi se ponía inmensamente feliz, pero no pude evitar ver el rostro de mama cuando Hikaru dijo "me parezco tanto a el", no se porque pero mi mama se ponía un poco no se rara cuando Hikaru decía cosas como esas.

-voy un momento a la cocina -dijo mi mama en un tono un poco raro que mi hermano no noto-

*algo raro pasa aquí y yo voy a averiguar que es* -pensé mientras mi hermano seguía en su mundo - y cuando será el homenaje -le pregunte-

de 4 días es pronto pero lo tendremos todo listo verdad Michel -dijo mi hermano-

-y porque tan pronto-

-porque dentro de 4 días es el aniversario de 24 años desde el momento en que Ikuto inicio su carrera y piensan que deberían hacer algo después de todo no hay muchos artistas con una carrera tan poco duradera que se desaparezcan de la nada y que aun así después de 17 años sigan siendo tan populares -dijo mi hermano- me gustaría haberle conocido -dijo con una mirada sueva que raramente mi hermano mostraba -

(Ahora narra Amu-Chan)

Tan parecido a el es verdad Hikaru se parece mucho físicamente a Ikuto, no puedo creerlo han pasado 17 años y yo no consigo olvidarme de el bueno ni modo ya me resigne no me voy a olvidar nunca de Ikuto haga lo que haga

( Narro yo)

Ya habían pasado los 4 días y se estaba realizando el homenaje después de unas cuantas horas en ese inmenso escenario Hikaru iba a ir a al parque central a firmar autógrafos y subió a una limo no sin antes avisar a su madre y hermana Hikaru se subió a la limo y después de unos minutos de detuvo Hikaru salio fuera de la limo y

- donde rayos estoy -decía mientras miraba una enorme mansión-

En ese momento un hombre enorme lo sujeto y lo obligo a entrar a aquella mansión después de entrar lo obligo a sentarse en un sillon después de un momento a aquella sala en la que se encontraba Hikaru una mujer de unos 32 años

-en verdad que no me lo creo -decía aquella mujer acercándosele- pero si deberás te pareces mucho a mi querido Ikuto -decía aquella mujer que empezó a acariciar su rostro-

-Si eso me lo dicen muy a menudo pero si me disculpas tengo que irme a firmar autógrafos a si que -se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando aquel hombre que parecía un gorila lo agarro de los hombros y lo izo sentarse de nuevo- podrías decirle a tu gorila que me deje ir -

-ah lo siento me temo que eso no será posible -rio- yo de todas soy la mayos fan de Ikuto tsukiyomi y tengo todo de el discos artículos de colección -acercándose a el - seria una pena arruinar maravillosa colección sin tenerte a ti que le hiciste un homenaje a mi querido Ikuto y que te pareces tanto a el, llévalo a "esa" habitación -le dijo a su gorila- no te molestes en gritar o pedir auxilio nadie vive cerca puedes irte olvidando de que te ayuden.

Hikaru POV

Aquel hombre me llevo a una habitación subiendo las escaleras abrió la puerta me metió hay y la cerro de inmediato cuando me voltee vu un montón de cosas al menos no me había mentido esa mujer de hecho estaba totalmente obsesionada con Ikuto tsukiyomi muchísimo mas que yo, discos, pósters, camisetas, había de todo en un rincón de la habitación vi una puerta y me acerque a ella.

*ya estoy encerrado y dudo de que me pueda pasar algo peor* -pensé mientras abría aquella puerta no podía creer lo que estaba mirando mis ojos en una cama un hombre alto de piel clara pero sin parecer pálido cabello azul que dormía en aquella cama estaba… encadenado si el estaba con unas esposas que parecía prácticamente irrompibles que llegaban a una pared a las que parecían estar pegada no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos pero no había dudas si lugar a dudas el que fue el príncipe y luego el rey Ikuto tsukiyomi…


	2. secuestro por obsesion cap 2

Gracias mayu-chan y Qiutyvampire por su reviews aquí el capi :D

Cap II

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos pero no había dudas si lugar a dudas el que fue el príncipe y luego el rey Ikuto Tsukiyomi … Mi ídolo, pero el hecho de verlo Haci me izo pensar desde cuando, desde cuando aquella mujer lo habría tenido encerrado aquí cuanto tiempo abra estado encerrado aquí, esas preguntas eran lo único que podía pensar mientras soltaba aquella puerta que hizo un ruido indescriptiblemente fuerte que consiguió despertar a Ikuto quien me miro extrañado antes de que unas palabras salieran de su boca

-Así que esa bruja quiere mantenerte encerrado -me dijo con una mirada de soledad-

-Si dijo algo sobre que era un desperdicio no tener a alguien que se parecía tanto a ti -dije un poco incrédulo ante a la persona que veían mis ojos

El me miro de arriba hasta abajo y luego dijo

-lo siento, si no te parecieras a mí o si yo no existiera esto no habría pasado -decía-

Sus ojos su mirada definitivamente todo en el demostraba tristeza a pesar de tener ya 40 años definitivamente no lo parecía, parecía una persona de nos mas de 30 años, en ese momento lo único que pude sentir fue rabia y enojo pensar que la persona que cantaba y tocaba con el corazón aya sido aplastada así yo, yo estaba tan enojado aun con todo mi enojo decidí preguntarle la cosa que paso por mi mente hace unos minutos:

-Cuanto hace que esta aquí -le pregunte-

-Me disculpo pero la verdad es que ya hace tanto que estoy aquí y nadie me dice fechas a si que no se con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevo aquí -me dijo sonriéndome levemente- si no te molesta me dirías la fecha -dijo con una mirada intranquila pero fuerte y confiada a la vez-

Cuando me sonrío de esa forma me sentí definitivamente mejor a pesar de todo del encierro el no había perdido toda esperanza aunque sus ojos se mostraron tristes e intranquilos estaba seguro de que el no se dejaría aplastar estaba seguro de que la persona que tenia enfrente no se iba a dejar acabar por ellos así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no quedarme mudo y conteste:

-04 de junio del 2028 -le respondí-

-17 años -dijo el bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro-

-¿17 años? -dije yo en forma de pregunta-

-17 años es el tiempo que llevo encerrado aquí -dijo suspirando- pero aunque probablemente ya abre perdido todo lo mas importante para mi no dudes que en la menor oportunidad que tenga me escapo de aquí aunque sea solo para quitarle el gusto a esa bruja de tenerme aquí -dijo riendo y soltándose las cadenas-

-como hiciste eso -pregunte sorprendido-

-llevo 17 años aquí -sonríe divertido - no tenia nada que hacer así que simplemente me esforcé para romper esas cadenas y para que nadie se diera cuente de que lo había hecho.

-eres impresionante -dije con estrellas en los ojos- no me esperaba menos de Ikuto-sempai

-sempai -dijo el algo confundido-

-es una vieja costumbre

-oye tienes algo importante que hacer ahora -dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara-

-si una firma de autógrafos pero supongo que se vera suspendida -dije un poco deprimido-

-no es bueno decepcionar a los fans juju-rio para si mismo- pensaba esperan un poco mas pero ya que -dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared y al tocarla esta se cae(vamos a ver no pensaba en poner fantasía en el original que escribí pero ya que me divierte, en el original el había estado debilitando la pared durante años pero lo que paso aquí lo explicare después)- no tenemos mucho tiempo es ahora o nunca -dijo el- vamos a saltar -dijo mientras tomaba una sabana que supongo iba a usar como amortiguador para la caída-

-eres definitivamente impresionante -dije mientras tomaba otra sabana que estaba a mi alcance-

Nos apresuramos a saltar ya que no tardarían demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado

En otro lugar en ese momento

Kukai Pov

Hace mas de un año que me decidí a buscar a Ikuto me daba igual lo que pasara necesitaba una explicación del porque Ikuto hizo lo que hizo el simple había sido tan amable pero después de escuchar lo que me dijo su hermano me arrepiento totalmente de haberle hecho caso a Amu en ese momento en el que me dijo que no buscara a Ikuto.

Flashbacks

-Por fin nos volvemos a ver -dije mientras me acercaba a aquel chico y lo acorralaba diciéndole - ahora mismo me explicas porque hiciste algo como eso Ikuto -le dije furioso

-ni, ni-Chan -me dijo aquel chico tartamudeando si de hecho la persona que tenia enfrente era igual en su figura a Ikuto pero esa voz y esa forma de hablar

-Kaito (porque Kaito porque me gusta ese nombre, por si no quedo claro, Ikuto y Kaito son gemelos) -dije soltándole-

-si soy Kaito -me respondió pero de repente bajo su mirada y me dijo - te estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo-

-pase de lo que me decía Kaito y le pregunte - donde rayos esta tu hermano -muy enojado-

En ese momento los ojos de Kaito se abrieron como un plato para luego cerrarse y apretar los puños

-Esperaba que tú me lo pudieras decir -aprieta los puños aun mas- hace 17 años que no se nada de mi hermano- Me dijo Ikuto mientras abría sus ojos lentamente- no hay movimientos de sus cuenta, no hay llamadas , noticias inclusive contrate aun investigador pero no funciono es como si mi hermano hubiera -derramo unas lagrimas - mu, muerto

-Muerto -me dije a mi mismo muerto no eso no podía ser prefería mil veces que nos hubiera abandonado a algo como eso decirme que está muerto-

-lo último que supe es que mi hermano me llamo diciéndome que se casaría dentro de 2 horas, yo le reproche el no habérmelo dicho y el dijo que después me presentaría a su esposa pero que no iba a esperar más tiempo para casarse, estaba un poco enojado mira que olvidarse de avisarme a si como así típico de el -dijo Kaito mientras soltó un risita y una lagrima al mismo tiempo- yo no pude creer que estuviera muerto que mi hermano estuviera muerto Así que contrate con un investigador después de un tiempo el me dijo que probablemente la última persona que le hubiera visto eras tú así que empecé a buscarte pero nunca estabas en el mismo lugar y me costó mucho trabajo dar contigo -respira hondo- pero tu tampoco sabes nada de él verdad

-hace 17 años que no sé nada de Ikuto, ese día el se iba a casar con mi hermana pero nunca llego pensé que él la había dejado plantada -me caí al suelo y empieza a llorar- si le hubiera buscado ese día quizás no hubiera sido tarde no estaría muerto ahora -cerro los ojos- no, no puede ser Ikuto no puede estar muerto eso si que no, primero muerto yo antes que tu -dije muy enojado no podía ser todo menos eso Ikuto no podía estar muerto- asi tenga que ir al fin del mundo te encontrare.  
Fin del flashbacks

Bueno ahora estoy con el hermano de Ikuto de camino al lugar donde Ikuto vio a la última persona antes de desaparecer misteriosamente

Ikuto POV

Saltamos después de un momento de preparación y en realidad esas sabanas sirvieron de mucho caímos y resultamos ilesos nos apresuramos a salir del terreno de esa mansión me cargue a unos cuantos perros guardianes (en este momento se refiere a hombres musculosos que no los querían dejar ir) y a sus mascotas (ahora si se refiera a los perros) después de una rato salimos de aquel lugar que durante 17 años había sido mi prisión corrimos y corrimos por unos 15 minutos ya me sentía agotado después de todo eran las 8 :00 pm aproximadamente y mi última comida había sido a las 07:00 AM en otras palabras me estaba muriendo de hambre tenia a ese chico cuyo nombre en realidad olvide preguntar cogido del brazo corriendo cuando vi una tienda abierta pensé *una tienda abierta en este lugar a estas horas* -de repente un recuerdo vino a mi mente esa tienda era el último lugar donde había estado antes de ser raptado por esa bruja, me quede mirándola un momento

-Ikuto-kun -me dijo aquel chico-

-Vamos a entrar hay -le dije mientras tiraba su brazo y entramos a aquella tienda

Entramos en la tienda y le hable con el dueño

-señor necesitamos ayuda -le dije-

El me miro de arriba a, abajo me sonrío y dijo:

-yo siempre ayudo a mis clientes y más si es uno tan persistente y terco como tu -me dijo en tono gracioso antes de volverme a hablar- pueden esconderse de quien quiera que los persiga aquí -dijo el hombre- yo iré a cerrar para que no sospechen y entre a buscarles aquí -fue lo último que escuche de la boca de aquel hombre antes de quedar inconsciente-

Hikaru POV

Ikuto-sempai hablaba con aquel hombre cuando de repente se desmayo me acerque hasta el

-Que le paso -dije en tono preocupado-

-No se estábamos hablando y de repente se desmayo - me respondió aquel hombre- viene alguien- me dijo aquel hombre-

-en ese momento naturalmente me asuste pensé que todo había acabado-

-escóndanse no te preocupes todo va estar bien-

Me lleve a Ikuto-sempai a la parte trasera de la tienda suplicando que no fuéramos descubiertos


	3. Chapter 3

-señor necesitamos hablar con usted -me dijo una voz através de la puerta que cerraba (esto se esta narrando actualmente desde el punto de vista del dueño de la tienda)

-lo siento pero estoy cerrando vuelva otro día -

-No podemos esperar -decía un chico alto de pelo rojizo que se veía muy preocupado-

-Que es lo que desean -les pregunte después de todo dijeron que nada mas necesitaban hablar, mientras no entraran estaba bien-

-puede que no lo recuerde, pero hace 17 años probablemente mi hermano vino a hablar con usted sobre algo -dijo mientras se acercaba y pude ver su cara - es igual a mi -dijo señalando su rostro - entendería que no le recordara, pero si me pueden decir algo me ayudaría-

Unos minutos antes en otro lugar

Son las 7:30 pm y nos dirigimos hacia aquella tienda

-crees que podamos encontrar algo -me dijo Kaito cuyos ojos parecían tener mas esperanza que antes-

-Si tenemos suerte -le dije.

Íbamos en tren hacia una parte alejada de la ciudad donde podríamos hablar con esa persona, después de 35 minutos llegamos a aquel lugar, estábamos justo en frente de una tienda y vimos como alguien se acercaba a cerrar nos acercamos rápido para hablar con el.

-señor necesitamos hablar con usted -le dije un poco exaltado através de la ventana que nos separaba-

-lo siento pero estoy cerrando vuelva otro día -dijo aquel seño muy serio

-No podemos esperar -le dije, en realidad no podíamos esperar el era nuestra única esperanza sobre el paradero de Ikuto-

-Que es lo que desean -nos pregunto desde detrás del vidrio -

-puede que no lo recuerde pero hace 17 años probablemente mi hermano vino a hablar con usted sobre algo -dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba para que aquel hombre pudiera ver su rostro - es igual a mi -dijo señalando su rostro - entendería que no le recordara, pero si me pueden decir algo me ayudaría-

En ese momento aquel hombre cambio su mirada a una de asombro y nos dejo entrar

-pasen rápido -decía muy preocupado aquel hombre-  
Antes de dejarle hablar Kaito le interrumpió diciendo:

-**por** favor señor si recuerda algo que le aya dicho mi hermano, cualquier cosa nos sirve, ahora usted es nuestra ultima esperanza, no me gustaría pensar que el esta muerto.

-Kaito no le pongas nervioso -le susurre-

-el -dijo aquel hombre- se veía mal pero no creo que este muerto -dijo-

-Cuando fue la última vez que le vio -dije un poco sorprendido **por** su respuesta-

-Hace unos minutos-

Aquella respuesta nos asombro aun más .

-Donde esta ahora -pregunto Kaito exaltado-

-en la parte trasera se acaba de desmayar -dijo aquel hombre-

Kaito y yo corrimos hacia atrás, donde vimos a Ikuto siendo sujetado **por** un chico que repetía una y otra vez Ikuto-kun despierta, despierta mientras le echaba aire con un cartón en ese momento Kaito se abalanzo sobre el.

-hermano, hermano -decía mientras Ikuto estaba inconsciente y algo unas lagrimas salieron del rostro de Kaito-

Aquel chico solo miro a Kaito y después sonrío, en ese momento me pareció familiar me pareció ya haberle visto antes pero donde no lo recordaba, en ese momento el chico volteo hacia mi y me miro extrañado parece que yo también le era familiar, después de unos minutos de mirarnos aquel chico me sonrío muy contento, en ese momento se me hizo aun mas familiar tan solo le podía comparar con Ikuto que estaba tirado en el suelo solo se parecía a el, un momento se parecía, en ese momento aquel chico se abalanzo sobre mi

-tío -me dijo- eres tu tío Kukai -me dijo-

Si era eso ese chico definitivamente era mi sobrino que no había visto hace mas de 6 años el hijo de mi hermana y ese chico que se encontraba en el suelo pero que hacia con el.

-Hikaru -susurre -eres tu Hikaru -dije mas fuerte para que pudiera escucharme-

-si soy yo tío -me respondió fugazmente-

-Que haces aquí -le dije-

En ese momento me contó todo lo que había vivido me lleve una gran sorpresa y pensar que Ikuto estuvo encerrado en contra de su voluntad **por** 17 años, el mismo Ikuto que de estar encerrados 12 horas empezaba a sofocarse estaba molesto conmigo **por** no haber podido hacer nada y con la persona que se había atrevido a hacer eso, después de todo **por** su culpa mi hermana se creyó traicionada **por** su culpa mi amigo había estado encerrado **por** 17 años - bien nos vamos -exclame-

-nos están siguiendo -me dijo Hikaru-

Tome mi teléfono y pedí que mandaran un chofer de confianza que yo conocía de hace ya algún tiempo

-ahora solo tenemos que esperar -le dije a mi lindo sobrino-

-apropósito tío que haces tu aquí -me pregunto intrigado y es que no era para menos *todo lo que te habías enterado hoy y lo que te faltaba* pensé, y Luego me dispuse ha responder pero antes de eso el dueño de la tienda me interrumpió

-vengan **por** aquí me dijo -nos dijo aquel hombre

Nos dirigimos hacia un lugar de repente aquel hombre movió una pintura que tenia hay dejando ver una caja fuerte el le abrió y saco una caja en forma de corazón muy linda

(Ahora narra el seño daisuke ese es el nombre del dueño de la tienda)

-hace 17 años ese terco muchacho llego aquí a mi tienda-

Flashbacks

-señor- me dijo -según lo que se usted es uno de los mejores artesanos de plata en el mundo

-quizás si quizás no -le respondí aquel chico -

-bueno tenga -me dijo mientras sacaba una hermosa caja en forma de corazón, además de un collar de plata se notaba que era muy fina y un dibujo de una collar de corazón y un hermoso cristal rosado - necesito que convierta este collar de plata en el del dibujo con esta joya -me dijo muy entusiasmado-

-joven, ese collar es sumamente delicado se puede notar que es un gran trabajo esta seguro de que quiere desmantelarlo en el proceso podría romperlo -le dije-

-no me importa, si eso pasa me quedare con el collar destrozado como un recuerdo, pero no lo sabre hasta que lo intente -me dijo sonriendo-

-este collar debe valer una fortuna, de verdad quiere hacerlo -le insiste-

-a si casi lo olvido, mira que soy despistado necesito que grabe dentro del collar este nombre -me dijo dándome una tarjetita- además si no lo intento me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida -me dijo dándome un monto de dinero en efectivo esto es todo lo que tengo de momento vendré **por** el cuanto tiempo cree que tarde-

-si resulta tardaría **por** lo menos 3 meses -le dije-

-quizás tarde mas que eso en volver **por** el -me dijo- entonces se lo pediré de favor**por** favor cuídelo hasta que regrese -me dijo mientras se iba se notaba que estaba muy contento

Fin del flashback

-después de todo conseguí hacerlo aquí y cuidarlo hasta que el volviera -les dije a aquellos muchachos-

(Narra Kaito)

Escuche la historia de aquel señor y eso tenia que ser Ikuto le había dado la cadena de plata que le dejo mama a aquel hombre para convertirlo en un dije de corazón para su esposa aunque debo admitir que mi hermano es muy bueno mira que el collar si que era lindo

(Narra Kukai)

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos parece que Ikuto tenia talento para mas de una cosa eso si que era una obra de arte un regalo para mi hermana.

-impresionante Debió costarle mucho hacerlo -le dije a aquel hombre

-si me costo mucho esfuerzo pero ese chico era de verdad demasiado persistente como para poder decirle que no

En ese momento llego el chofer

-muy bien vamos -dije mientras tomaba a Ikuto **por** uno de sus hombros y Kaito lo tomaba del otro y los subimos al auto-

Llegamos a una clínica para que atendieran a Ikuto, y ahora si iba lo mejor le pedí a Hikaru que se quedara hay con Kaito y el chofer que también era muy buen guardaespaldas, aunque estábamos en una clínica muy prestigiosa no creo que tuviéramos problemas era mejor prevenir que lamentar, me subí a mi auto con el obsequio de Ikuto para mi hermana seguramente ella estaría muy preocupada **por**Hikaru y necesitaba explicarle la situación, era mejor ahora no me iba a quedar hay parado esperando a que Ikuto despertara para enterar a mi hermana de lo que había pasado.

(Narra Amu)

Hace mas de 2 horas que Hikaru debió estar en el parque firmando autógrafos pero no esta hay y no se donde rayos se metió espero que no le aya pasado nada malo en estos momento son la 8:45 y ya casi son 3 horas desde que mi hijo desapareció.

-Toma mama- me dijo Hikari dándome una manzanilla caliente para que me calmara-

-gracias hija- le dije mientras empezaba a tomar la manzanilla

En ese momento el timbre sonó y yo Salí disparada hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera mi querido Hikaru, pero no era así al abrir la puerta vi a mi hermano mayor hay.

-Kukai- le dije mientras lo abrasaba - no se donde esta Hikaru estoy muy preocupada y si le pasa algo -decía muy preocupada-

-tío - le dijo Hikari a Kukai

-quizás yo si sepa donde esta -miro hacia Hikari y le dijo - nos puedes dejar solos un momento -le dijo a Hikari la expresión de Kukai no me dejaba nada claro no sabia si me iba a dar una mala noticia su cara era un verdadero rompecabezas para mi-

Hikari se fue hacia su habitación dejándonos a mi hermano y ami solos para que pudiéramos hablar. la verdad la mirada de Kukai me empezaba a aterrar, el hecho de que a mi hijo le pudiera haber pasado algo me aterraba definitivamente

-siéntate - me dijo Kukai muy serio

Yo solo asentí y me senté en el sillón en ese momento mi hermano saco de la chaqueta que traía una caja en forma de corazón, parecía un obsequio.

-Toma ábrelo -me dijo con la misma mirada seria de antes no sin soltar antes un suspiro.

_Kukai **por** favor donde esta Hikaru, no tengo tiempo para esto donde esta mi hijo Kukai -le dije muy enojada no tenia tiempo para perderlo en un obsequio cuando quien sabe donde rayos estaría mi hijo en ese momento-

-Ábrelo -me dijo Kukai en tono fuerte- si quieres saber donde esta Hikaru empezáramos desde el principio quieras o no oírme -me dijo un poco enojado-

Tome la caja y la abrí dentro de esas caja había un hermoso dije de corazón, que se abría con una joya rosada en el centro que se veía como si estuviera incrustada en todo el centro de aquel dije, abrí el dije y adentro tenia gravado "Amu tkm" en letras no tan pequeñas, cuando tome el collar me dio una sensación de nostalgia extraña como si ya lo hubiese tenido en mis manos antes en ese momento mi hermano abriola boca y dejo salir unas palabras:

-hace 17 años -me dijo sentándose el también - el señor de la tienda de joyería recibió el material para hacer ese collar, el dueño de la tienda era un artesano muy bueno y en cuando vio el material con el que se debía hacer ese collar que ahora tienes dijo de inmediato "es demasiado delicado, muy valioso, podría no funcionar" pero aun así, la persona que le dio el material insistió en que se hiciera un collar que el mismo había diseñado , siempre ha sido tan terco cuando le niegan algo -dijo soltando una risita, la verdad que no entendía de que hablaba- aparentemente ese collar se hizo con la plata de otro y con una joya que eran extremadamente valiosos, para su propietario un recuerdo de su madre, muy valioso para el **por** eso y para muchos otros **por** su antigüedad y delicadeza -cerro los ojos y se saco del bolsillo una foto- así se veía ese collar antes -me dijo dándome la fotografías -

Tome la fotografía en mis manos y le vi, esa foto que tenia en mis manos era la foto de un hermoso collar de plata en forma de cruz (vamos a cambiar el diseño de ese collar para que quedo como una cadena de plata pero aun así se le veria bien a Ikuto), ese que el siempre traía, si eso era la fotografía que sostenía en mis manos era la de un collar que le había dejado su madre a Ikuto, ese collar era algo sumamente valiosos para Ikuto, algo de lo que el no se podía separar, siempre lo traía consigo una parte de mi se sintió feliz el solo pensar que el había dejado esto para mi significaría que me quería, pero de inmediato negué:

-¡Mentira! -grite- es mentira ese collar no puede estar ello con el de Ikuto, es mentira porque, porque el no me quería, el de ninguna forma pudo haber hecho con su collar -decía aun sin poder soltar ese collar de plata- y aun que fuera verdad lo odio a Ikuto le odio -dije, derramando unas lagrimas que siempre había contenido-

-Entonces porque no sueltas ese collar y dejas que se rompa - me dijo muy serio- digo, si tanto odias a Ikuto no te importara acabar con ese recuerdo de el -me dijo con una mirada fuerte mi hermano-

No podía hacerlo, este podría ser el ultimo recuerdo el ultimo regalo que Ikuto me diera antes de abandonarnos, no podía soltarlo no quería despegarme de el - no puedo hacer eso -dije llorando- porque, hermano porque ahora porque tienes que traer esto porque quieres que crea que Ikuto me amaba cunado me abandono -le dije llorando y tirandome al suelo-

Mi hermano se levanto de aquella silla donde estaba sentada suspiro y me ayudo a levantar haciendo que me sentara nuevamente y Lugo dijo:

-Hace un año aproximadamente, me canse de quedarme con esas dudas en mi cabeza como un chico que era tan amable, tan cariñosa podía hacer algo como eso; esas preguntas siempre han estado en mi cabeza desde el día en que Ikuto te dejo plantado en el altar Haci que decidí buscarlo y preguntárselo yo mismo-

Al oír esa es palabras mi corazón se acelero

-Después de 9 mese de búsqueda **por** fin encontré a alguien **por** fin después de 16 años tenia enfrente a Ikuto enfrente, o **por** lo menos eso pensé-

-eso pensaste, que quieres decir hermano -dije mirando hacia abajo-

-en ese momento lo acorrale pero no fueron necesarias ni dos palabras para entenderlo esa forma de hablar, esa mirada -suspiro- era definitivo puede que se vieran iguales pero la persona que yo tenia enfrente, definitivamente no era Ikuto me vasto solo unas palabras de su boca para entenderlo -se recuesta hacia atrás- lo primero que hice fue preguntarle que donde rayos se había metido Ikuto pero lo que no me esperaba fue su repuesta "hace 17 años que no se nada de mi hermano, aparentemente la ultima persona que vio a Ikuto fuiste tu, Haci que esperaba que tu me lo dijeras" en ese momento comprendí -me dijo mi hermano- lo mas probable, según los investigadores era que algo le hubiera pasado ya que no había nada de el ,registros de salida del país, noticias, ni movimientos en su cuentas bancarias, era como si se hubiera desaparecido **por** arte de magia .

Unas lágrimas salieron de mi rostro no, no podía ser en esos últimos 17 años nadie había sabido nada de Ikuto las palabras de mi hermano no podían ser ciertas Ikuto no podía haber -muerto - esa palabra salio de mi boca y me eche a llorar como nunca en mi vida -no puede estar muerto, **por** favor no todo menos eso, no puedes haber muerto Ikuto! -dije mientras de mi ojos salían innumerables lagrimas y me taba la cara-

-tranquila Amu, tranquila -me decía mi hermano mientras se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuerte y luego susurro- no recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso.

Después de que mi hermano dijera eso me calme un poco.

-Menos mal, Menos mal que no estas muerto Ikuto -dije sacándome la lagrimas par luego preguntar- hermano tu sabes donde esta Ikuto -el tenia que saberlo, si estaba tan seguro de que no estaba muerto, era porque definitivamente tenia que saber donde estaba.

-estaba enojado conmigo mismo **por** no haber echo nada en ese momento -me dijo mi hermano- pero no me iba a dar **por** vencido decidí que Ikuto no podía estar muerto solo **por** mi mismo -cuando dijo eso pensé, que el hecho de que no estuviera muerto era solo una suposición de mi hermano- y me decidí a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario, entonces después de 3 mese mas de búsqueda, junto al hermano de Ikuto dimos con otra pista una persona, esta vez probablemente la ultima persona con la que había hablado Ikuto y si teníamos suerte esa persona sabría el paradero de Ikuto, hace una hora **por** fin llegamos a una tienda de joyas donde estaba el artesano que hizo ese collar al parecer Ikuto había ido ha hablar con el ese día para que hiciera ese collar

-Entonces no sabia donde estaba Ikuto -dije apretando aquel collar que tenia entre mis manos-

-Kaito se dejo llevar con las preguntas y le dijo a aquel hombre "**por** favor señor si recuerda algo que le aya dicho mi hermano cualquier cosa nos sirve ahora usted es nuestra ultima esperanza no me gustaría pensar que el esta muerto" en ese momento le dije a Kaito que no se dejara llevar y que no pusiera nervios aquel hombre pero me sorprendió mas su respuesta "estaba mal pero no creo que este muerto" esa definitivamente no podía ser una respuesta para alguien que vio hace 17 años no había forma de saber si Moria o vivía eso fue lo que pensé Haci que le pregunta "cuando fue la ultima vez que le vio" el me dijo "hace unos minutos" si aparentemente el chico que ni tu ,ni yo ni nadie había visto estaba en esa tienda en ese momento.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos -estaba hay Ikuto, estaba hay -pregunte a mi hermano muy sorprendida -

-Si -me respondió con una sonrisa- en ese momento Ikuto estaba desmayado en la parte atrás de esa tienda Kaito y yo entramos hay y ni sabes la sorpresa que me lleve, al ver a Ikuto tirado en el suelo y con un chico de unos 16 años tratando de echarle aire, en el momento en el que lo vio, su hermano se le abalanzo encima sin importarle si estaba conciente o inconsciente ,el caso es que estaba vivo y ese chico que estaba con el probablemente sabia que le había pasado , pero no me había percatado de algo ese chico se me hacia familiar después de unos minutos lo único que me venia a la cabeza era se parece a Ikuto .

- A Ikuto - en el momento en el que mi hermano dijo eso lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue Hikaru - Hikaru que hacia Hikaru con Ikuto -pregunte a mi hermano-

-después de unos minutos de verme, ese chico se me tiro encima diciéndome tío y me di cuenta de que en efecto era Hikaru -suspiro hondo- según lo que el me dijo una bruja como se refirió el a esa mujer le había secuestrado, diciéndole que era la mayor fan de Ikuto Tsukiyomi y que era una pena no tener a un artista que se pareciese tanto a Ikuto, para ella sola y planeaba tenerle encerrado y aparentemente bajo casi la misma excusa había tenido encerrado a Ikuto diecisiete años -me dijo mi hermano apretando sus puños-

-Diecisiete años encerrados -dije apretando mis puños y golpeándolos contra el sillón- como se le ocurre encerrarlo **por** ¡diecisiete años! -dije muy alterada- digo, Ikuto a duras penas podía soportar estar encerrado 1 día **por** salud o seguridad y tuvo que aguantar diecisiete años **por** el capricho de esa bruja -dije mientras mordía un cojín - el tuvo que estar encerrado diecisiete años -dije mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas- si en ese momento no te hubiera prohibido buscarle, el no tendría que haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo, si yo, no -dije echándome a llorar de nuevo bueno me aguante diecisiete años sin llorar una sola vez que mas querían- es mi culpa -dije mientras sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodeándome.

-No digas tontearías, como va a ser tu culpa -me dijo el tratando de clamarme -quiere ir a verlo aunque quizás todavía este inconsciente.

-así que eso fue lo que pasó con mi padre -dijo Hikari quien aparentemente estaba escuchando todo lo que dijo Kukai-

-Haci que estabas escuchando -le dijo Kukai a Hikari - bueno ni modo tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, a si casi lo olvido Hikaru todavía no tiene la menor idea de nada -me dijo mi hermano sonriendo- vamos os llevare a la clínica donde esta Ikuto 


	4. Chapter 4

Narra Amu

Después de diecisiete años, después de diecisiete años, eso era lo único que podía estar en mi cabeza que después de diecisiete años iba a volver a ver a Ikuto y quizás estas vez todo podía volver ha ser como antes.

En el hospital…

-donde estoy -fueron las palabras que alcance a pronunciar-

-esta en el hospital -me dijo aquel chico peliazul sonriendo- te desmayaste y ahora estas aquí-

-Gracias -le dije- En ese momento pensé cual es su nombre si es vedad con todo el apuro por huir ni si quiera le había preguntado- oye cual es tu…-iba a preguntar antes de ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta era un doctor.

-veo que ya despertó -me dijo- como se siente.

-Bien solo -me rugió el estomago- hambriento -dije un poco apenado-

-Bueno esa es la razón de su desmayo -dijo el sonriendo-

-Voy a conseguirte algo rico de comer -me dijo aquel chico antes de irse corriendo-

-Bueno yo me retiro -dijo el doctor saliendo por la puerta-

Yo suspire cansado, si había logrado escapar de ese horrible lugar pero… y ahora, si que debería de hacer ahora *quizás debería buscarla* eso se me cruzo por la mente para luego pensar en voz alta -no, no puedo hacer eso seguro que ella ahora tiene una linda familia con un esposo y dos hijos no puedo interrumpir su felicidad -dije mientras sentía que una enorme depresión se apoderaba de mi -me escape, solo para no darle el gusto a esa bruja y ahora no se que hacer -dije en voz alta- y ahora, ahora…-hice un silencio- estoy habando solo -dije- lo único que me faltaba ahora me voy a volver loco o que, además tengo que estar en este lugar -observe hacia la ventana para darme cuenta de que tenían vallas de seguridad y aparte estábamos en el piso 4 aproximadamente por la altura que veía -no estoy tan loco, tampoco estoy tan deprimido para suicidarme -dije en voz alta y sentí como la puerta se abría había regresado y aquel chico, aunque sea con el podía hablar y no me sentía solo , pero no era el me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi quien abría la puerta - Kaito- dije, un poco incrédulo.

-Iku, ya despertaste -me dijo el alegremente parecía un niño entusiasmado por un juguete o algo porese estilo.

-Que haces aquí -le pregunte-

El me izo una mueca y dijo

-Pues déjame ver que puedo estar haciendo en una clínica, en la que mi hermano esta internado -dijo en tono de intriga fingida- que podría estar haciendo -repitió una vez mas.

-No me refería a eso -dijo riéndome- no es como si no quisiera verte -le dije divertido por su tono- es que, me pregunto como le hiciste para enterarte de que estaba aquí tan rápido -le pregunte-

-Pues no es obvio te he estado buscando -dijo acercándose a la cama-

-Desde cuando -pregunte-

-No se -me dijo contando con sus dedos- unos dieciséis, diecisiete años quizás.

-Entonces desperdiciaste tu vida buscándome -le dije preocupado no me divertía la idea de que mi hermano no hubiera hecho nada con su vida.

-Por supuesto que hice algo con mi vida -me dijo- me case, y tengo una hija de 5 años y es muy mona -me dijo sacando una foto de una niña, con el pelo largo marrón y ojo azules de piel blanca-

-Es muy linda -le dije mirando con ternura la foto, la verdad siempre me han gustado los niños y feliz de la vida hubiera sido padre - que bien por ti -mi mirada se torno melancólica y un poco de nostalgia.

-Ikuto -dijo el en voz baja en ese momento se abrió la puerta otra vez

-Ikuto-kun -dijo aquel chico que entraba por la puerta- te traje un hamburguesa pero no le digas al doctor porque si no se enojara -me dijo aquel chico sonriendo.

Era extraño me daba una extraña sensación felicidad cuando le veía sonriendo, era eso o sinceramente estaba demasiado feliz porque por fin iba a comer.

-Gracias -le dije mientras tomaba mi comida y empezaba a comer hice una pequeña pausa para terminar mi pregunta- cual es tu nombre -le pregunte-

-Seré despistado, olvide presentarme yo soy Hikaru fa… -decía antes de ser interrumpido por mi hermano.

-Ven un momento afuera (eso lo hizo no porque supiera que Hikaru era el hijo de Ikuto si no porque definitivamente le dolería tener en frente el hijo de la mujer que el amaba y otro hombre que no sabia quien era) -le decía a Hikaru mientras le tapaba la boca con ambas manos-

-Oye Kaito que haces -le pregunte mientras veía como prácticamente arrastraba a Hikaru fuera de la habitación- solo -dije mientras miraba mi hamburguesa-

Fura de la habitación….

-estuvo cerca -dije mientras todavía le tenia tapada la boca a Hikaru cosas de la que no me había percatado y este empezaba a quedarse sin aire, pero en ese momento me di cuenta y lo solté.

-Creo que toda mi vida paso por enfrente de mis ojos -dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente se calo en el suelo- tío -dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lugar-

-voltee y vi a Kukai con dos chicas atrás una de ellas era la hermana de Hikaru se notaba por el parecido y la otra supongo que era la que una vez había sido la prometida de mi hermano me daba un poco de rabia pensar que mi hermano pudo haber sido el padre de esos dos de no ser por esa bruja.

-Mama que haces aquí -dijo Hikaru aun tirado en el suelo.

-Hikaru -dijo su madre en tono de preocupación

-no es nada mama -dijo el riéndose- volviendo a mi pregunta, que haces aquí

-Pues bueno yo… -decía antes ser interrumpida por Kukai -

-Tomen ustedes deben estar hambrientos -dándonos una hamburguesa y unas latas de refresco a Hikaru y ami

-pues bueno -dijimos lo dos al unísono al mismo tiempo que nuestros estómagos rugían-  
Arigato -dijimos los dos un poco avergonzados-

- con toda la emoción me olvide comprar comida para nosotros -dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa y luego tragando-

-voy a entrar -dojo la madres de Hikaru suspirando.

-tío que hace mi mama aquí -dijo Hikaru- algo me dice que no fue solo para verme a mi.

-Pues veras antes de que esa bruja lo secuestrara mi hermana estaba a punto de casarse con Ikuto -dijo Kukai mientras yo empezaba a tomarme mi refresco.

-Casarse -dijo Hikaru sorprendido- así que -suspiro- Ikuto bien puedo haber sido mi padre -dijo el mientras se empezaba a tomar el refresco-

-No pudo -dijo Kukai y miro hacia Hikaru- ES tu Padre -espera un momento el dijo que era su padre

-Padre -dijimos el y yo al mismo tiempo mientras le escupíamos en la cara todo el refresco a Kukai y lo dejamos empapado-

-Mi papa -dijo incrédulo Hikaru- mi papa -repitió para cerciorarse de lo que decía- déjame ver si entendí Ikuto Tsukiyomi es mi PADRE -dijo gritando-

-básicamente -dijo Kukai despreocupado-

-si -dijo la hermana de Hikaru tan o mas tranquila que Kukai-

-Oye explícame eso -le dije un poco alterado.

-Que quieren que les diga es sencillo Ikuto es el padres de los hijo de me hermana

-Así que ahora soy tío bueno no que sea malo -dije sonriendo-

-Entonces por culpa de esa bruja tuve que crecer sin mi padre -dijo enojado- no es justo -dijo en tono serio- no es justo, no es justo… no es justo -dijo esta vez en tono muy infantil, si pensándolo bien ese chico era idéntico a mi hermano-

-Definitivamente es hijo de mi hermano -dije mientras observaba a Hikaru comportándose infantilmente-

Dentro de la habitación

Había terminado de comer mi hamburguesa y me había recostado en aquella cama, cerré mis ojos y empecé a querer que esto no fuera más que una pecadilla aunque sabia perfectamente que no era así, en ese momento sentí como se abría la puerta probablemente Kaito o Hikaru habían vuelta a entrar así que no abrí los ojos quería estar solo si me veían dormido probablemente se irian o por lo menos eso pensé , después de unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, sentí como alguien acariciaba mi pelo y escuche una dulce voz:

-se ve como un niño durmiendo -decía además de soltar una pequeña risa me parecía familiar, de alguna forma sentía no se ¿nostalgia? Quizás, esa sensación de calidez que invadía mi cuerpo era familiar sin lugar a dudas lo único que me cruzaba por la mente era su nombre

-Amu -pronuncie sin dudar-

-Ikuto estas despierto?- dijo ella mientras por el sonido que oí pude saber que se había levantado de golpe-

-Pues considerando el hecho de que tu estas aquí probablemente, no -dije incrédulo por lo que veían mis ojos ella solo rio y toco con sus manos mi rostro.

-No es verdad, no es un sueño -decía mientra empezaba a acariciar mi rostro- prométeme que no es un sueño Ikuto -dijo yo solo, la abrase quería tenerla cerca de mi pecho después de diecisiete años la tenia entre mis brazos a mi princesa.


End file.
